Love at First Snow
by AUfan62
Summary: Modern au kinda where Ross and Rachel meet on Christmas eve.
1. chapter 1

This story is gonna start out on Christmas kinda modern since I don't know 70's And 80's well. Ross and Rachel never knew each other. Ross is 8 and Rachel 7. They meet when they are kids.

Prologue

A little girl in Long Island with cinnamon blond hair(sorry if hair color is wrong) wearing a pink winter coat, red scarf and boots in the the park crying on Christmas Eve. She had just moved here from Connecticut when her father accepted a job. She's leaning her back against a tree and thinks she is all alone until.

Boy: Hello you okay?

Girl: Yeah I guess.(sniffles)

She turns to see a boy in a black winter jacket, with thick pants and winter boots and a blue scarf.

Boy: No your not your crying.

Girl: That's cause I'm sad but don't ask me okay.(sniffles)

He sits down next to her and puts an arm around her shoulder and she puts her head on his shoulder.

Boy: My name is Ross Ross Geller.

Girl: I'm Rachel Rachel Green.

Ross: Now why are you upset on Christmas Eve Santa's coming if you want that certain gift.

Rachel: I don't care about presents I just want my mommy and my daddy.(sniffles)

Ross: Where are they?

Rachel: They went to some place I can't remember and are stuck until after Christmas.(sniffles)

Ross: I'm so sorry what about the rest of your family.

Rachel: My sisters are super mean saying Santa isn't real and making me sad saying who cares as long as they get presents. And the nanny we have isn't as nice as Mrs. Kate.

Ross: Awwww wish I could help.

Rachel: What are you doing here.

Ross: Well every year I come here and see if I can spot Santa and his reindeer flying.

Rachel: Really all alone you're daddy is okay with it.

Ross: They don't know can you keep this a secret if they then my sister will will know and she'll say Santa isn't real too.

Rachel: Is she mean.

Ross: No just annoying.

They both just sit in silence.

Ross: Do you wanna stay with me and wait for Santa to show.

Rachel: Ok. So what do you do to pass the time.

Ross: Nothing really I just look at the stars.

They both look up at the sky and see the sky lit up beautifully.

Rachel: Wow it's like a bunch of twinkly lights. You know I never really did this looking at the skies.

Ross: I do this all the time.

Rachel: It's really pretty.(yawns)

Ross: Tired you should go home.

Rachel: No just bored.

Ross: Hey why don't we make a snowman.

Rachel: Really.(excited)

Ross: Yeah come on.

He grabs her hand and at that moment snow starts to fall. They grab snow and start rolling it to make the snowman and a little while later Rachel stares at it admiring their work. Then suddenly a snowball hits Rachel in the back and turns to see Ross smiling.

Rachel: You think that's funny.

Ross: A little.

Rachel: Oh Yeah.

She starts throwing snow at him and he does the same.

They keep this up for what seemed like hours. And once they were done they started making snow angels. Ross then grabbed her hand and led her to the swings. He then noticed her terrified look.

Ross: What's wrong?

Rachel: The swings are evil.

Ross: What no they're not come on.

He tries to pull her closes but doesn't budge.

Ross: Ok fine let's do something else.

They then just go on the slide and enjoy the rest of the Playground for hours until the both head back to the tree exasperated.

Rachel: I never had so much fun in my life.

Ross: Me to.

Ross looks over and see the sun starting to rise.

Ross: Oh shoot I better get home before my parents get up.

Rachel: Yeah we should leave.

Ross: Do you wanna meet here tomorrow or later.

Rachel: Later would be great yes.

Ross then starts to take his blue scarf off and hands it to her.

Ross: Merry Christmas.

Rachel takes it then takes her red scarf off and gives it to him.

Rachel: Merry Christmas.

After that they both leave with smiles on their faces and head home.

So how was this please review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my second chapter they may be longer in the future.

Chapter 1

16 Years Later

A women with cinnamon blonde hair is walking down the autumn streets of New York. She is wearing jeans a sweater and a leather jacket with a blue scarf. And while she is walking she spots a coffee house.

Women: Central Perk seems nice.

She walks in and goes to the counter.

Women: Hello Uh Gunther.(looks at his name tag)

Gunther: (Smiles) Can I help you?

Women: May I have a small coffee decaf and a blueberry muffin.

Gunther: Sure no problem um.

Women: Rachel and thanks.

A little later he hands her the coffee and muffin.

Rachel: Thank you how much do I owe you.

Gunther: Don't worry about it on the House.

Rachel: Thanks you're so nice.

He smiles and blushes.

Rachel goes over to the table by the couches and noticed the four pairs of eyes staring at here.

Rachel: Can I help you.(surprised)

Phoebe: I'm sorry where are our manners I'm Phoebe and this is Joey, Chandler and Monica.

Rachel: I'm Rachel Rachel Green.

Chandler: How did that happen.(points to her coffee)

Rachel: Well he put the coffee in the filter and then He turned on-

Monica: Not that he means how did you get it for free?

Rachel: Don't know he just gave it to me.

Phoebe: Did you flirt cause I saw him smile?

Rachel: No.

Monica: Really cause I tried to flirt with him and it didn't work.

Phoebe: Same here.

Joey: Me too.

They all look at him weird.

Joey: What after they failed I thought he was gay so I tried. Which reminds me.

He gets up and goes towards her.

Joey: Hey how you doin?

Rachel:(confused) Fine.

Monica: Joey don't hit on her.

Joey: You seeing someone?

Rachel: No.

Joey: Get out of a serious relationship.

Rachel: Over a year ago and I broke up with the guy.

Joey: You a lesbian?

Rachel:(shocked) What.

Phoebe: Ignore him he thinks he's irresistible to women.

Joey turns to Phoebe.

Joey: How you doin.

Phoebe then looks away and giggles.

Rachel: Ok So uh Monica Where are you from.

Monica: Long Island you ever been.

Rachel: Only for like a year when I was 9 but it was the best time. Especially that first Christmas.

Monica: Awww being with your family and friends and opening presents.

Rachel: No my parents were trapped at Massapequa until after Christmas and my sisters were annoying and ended up going to the park to cry.

Chandler: Well that sounds fun maybe we should do that.

Phoebe: Let her finish unless your done cause I gotta that is a really bad Christmas.

Rachel: Yeah I'm not done.

Phoebe: Good cause I really would like to know what happens next.

Joey: Same here.

Rachel: Well I was in the park crying when a really nice boy who was older than me.

Phoebe: Ooooo and older man.

Rachel: Well he came to see if he could find Santa's sleigh and reindeer flying but comforted me instead. Man we had the best time we played up until sunrise doing whatever it's actually how I got this scarf.(holds up he scarf) He gave it to me and I gave him my red one.

At that moment a man wearing a suit comes in with a leather briefcase with his hair spiked up. Rachel thought the guy is kinda handsome but for some reason looked familiar.

Man: Hey Guys.

Phoebe: Hey meet our new friend Rachel.(points to her)

Rachel: Hi.(smiles and waves)

Man: Hi I'm Ross Ross Geller.(smiles)

Phoebe: Anyway finish the story.

Rachel: That's it.

Phoebe: Oh so you never saw each other again.

Rachel: No everyday or other day we would meet at the park and play for hours rain, snow you name it we played in it.

Chandler: Was he cute?

They look at him weird.

Rachel: Is he gay?

Ross: We've been trying to figure that out ourselves.

Rachel laughs at this.

Phoebe: Ok well Ross Rachel we all have to go we have this thing to do.

Chandler: What thing.(gets hit by Phoebe) Right that thing come on guys.

Ross: Really I thought we were gonna hang out.

Monica: I know but we have the thing sorry.

Joey: Yeah let's go to the place to do the thing.

They all leave and just outside.

Monica: What was that all about.

Phoebe: I think she's perfect for Ross

Chandler: Really cause if Joey can't get a girl like that then nobody can.

Joey: Exactly So what's the thing.

Chandler: This is.

Inside the coffee house

Rachel: What was that all about?

Ross: Phoebe(shakes his head) she keeps trying to get me a date since my divorce.

Rachel: Oh I'm so sorry.

Ross: It's fine It wouldn't have worked out.

Rachel: How come?

Ross: She's a lesbian.

Rachel: Oh I'm so sorry.

Ross: Yeah hard to believe you think you met someone then you turn them.

Rachel: I'm sure it wasn't that.

Ross: Try telling them that they won't stop with the jokes. Plus I haven't had a date since.

Rachel: Haven't you tried Flirting.

Ross: Don't know how one time I tried and ended up talking about methane gas.

Rachel laughs at this and so does he.

Ross: Yeah pretty bad huh.

Outside

Phoebe: She's laughing it's going well.

Chandler: Or he went to his divorce story.

Joey: Or he's trying to flirt.

Inside

Rachel: So What do you do?

Ross: I'm a paleontologist that's-

Rachel: Dinosaur stuff I know.

Ross:(surprised) Wow first time I didn't have to explain it to someone. You in to that stuff.

Rachel: No I'm actually into fashion I just got a job as a secretary at Bloomingdales. But a friend of mine always talked about that kinda stuff.

Ross: Nice. You live close or what cause I've never seen you here before.

Rachel: Just moved I've been trying to find a place close by.

Ross: I have spare room you can use if you want.

Rachel: Are you sure we just met don't you have to interview me.

Ross: Do you smoke or drink a lot?

Rachel: No.

Ross: You passed.

Rachel: Great.

Ross: Here's my address and number.(hands her slip of paper)

Outside

Joey: Did he give her his number?

Monica: Looks like it.

Rachel then goes over to hug him.

Joey: Phew he's hugging her now no way something happened.

Inside

Rachel: Thanks again Ross see you tomorrow with my stuff.

Ross: Yeah beware the wrath of Monica.

Rachel: What?

Ross: You'll See.

The gang comes back in.

Ross: So you finished the thing?

Phoebe: Yup.

Monica: All done.

Joey: Really cause we did nothing out there.

Chandler: Nice cover Joe.

Rachel: Bye guys. See you tomorrow at your place Ross.

Ross: See ya.

Rachel leaves

Joey: What happened?

Phoebe: Give is the details.

Monica: You going out.

Ross: She's my new roommate.

Monica: What Ross

Joey: Yeah how do you get hot Roommate and not me.

Phoebe: What about me.

Joey: Your got Pheebs but I can't date you.

Monica: Moving On did you interview her.

Ross: Yes plus I feel like I know her from somewhere.

Rachel is walking outside and calls for a taxi.

Rachel in her head: He was really nice but why was he so familiar for reason.

How was that if you have any ideas please mention them. Most of my stories are made on the fly.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is my third chapter thank you for your reviews. Hope everyone had a happy new year. I'm gonna try writing different give me some feedback on what think is better. And BTW I didn't really mention this in the last Chapter but Monica and Chandler are a couple and living together. And Joey and Phoebe aren't they just live together. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

The scene is Ross's apartment or now Ross and Rachel's apartment(ugly naked guy's place). Rachel flops down on the couch tired from having to unpack all the boxes.

Ross comes over and starts to chuckle. "Tired"? Ross asks as he sits down next to her. She leans her head on his shoulder and sighs. "Like you wouldn't believe. How does Monica make you work so much while she just boss's us around?"

Rachel is surprised when he puts an arm around his shoulder and starts to rub it. But she enjoys it and snuggles up to him. "Do you wanna sleep your bed or pass out here?" He says sarcastically and is surprised when he feels her snuggle up more on him and shuts her eyes.

At that moment Phoebe came out just behind them and smiled. Then she whispers to herself "I knew it". Then she hears Joey say "Knew What?" That moment Rachel eyes shoot open and she moves to rub the sleep out of them.

Joey still not having a clue asks "What did you know?" She doesn't know how to respond "Um that we would be done."

Joey raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Well duh Monica planned it so we can have Rachel's welcome dinner." That moment Rachel turns her head. "I have welcome dinner?" Then Joey slaps his forehead. "Right it was supposed to be a surprise"

At that moment the phone rings and Ross goes to pick it up but puts it on speaker. "Hello" On the other side of the line is Chandler. "Hey man bring Rachel over for the surprise." Ross responds with "She knows So surprise is ruined." Chandler says "Let me guess you told her or Joey." Ross then responds with "Well it depends on which of us likes pizza and sandwiches more."

Chandler then hums for a few pretending to think. "Wow you made this such a difficult choice now." He says sarcastically. "But my guess is Joe." Then Ross says "Ding Ding Ding we have a winner" Rachel finds it funny starts to chuckle.

Chandler is surprised by the new voice. "Who is that?" Rachel responds with "Hey chandler it's me Rachel tell Mon we will be there in a few." Chandler says "No problem Rach just pretend to be surprised when you get here later. He hangs up.

Monica and Chandler's apartment

Monica is just finishing setting up the table and is putting the Lasagna. "Perfect." She says to herself. At that moment there is a knock on the door. "Come in"

Rachel walks in first followed by Ross, Phoebe and Joey then Monica says"Surprise." Rachel then puts a hand on her chest and gasps pretending to be surprised "Wow I am shocked thanks Monica it's so great thank you." Monica frowns not believing Rachel. "Joey told you didn't he." Rachel then says "uh huh".

Joey then puts Phoebe in front of him and slowly pushes her in front of him. "Look Mon I'm so sorry just don't take away the food." He says nervously. Monica then looks at what he's doing. "Joey are you Ok." He then pokes his head out and says "Fine why." Phoebe then turns her head to face him. "Why are you behind me then."

Joey then shrugs and says. "Well if Monica attacks your my first line of Defense. Plus if you do fight I wanna watch." He says mischievously while smiling.

Chandler then comes over. "Don't mean to sound like our bottomless pit friend over here." Gestures to Joey. "But are we gonna eat the food or just leave it on display." Monica then huffs. "Fine sit down but no desert for you Joe." Joey then looks down upset.

Ross comes over and pats his shoulder. "Don't worry Joe you can have mine." Joey then perks up and gives him a bear hug. Chandler looks at this "Now who's the gay one?" Ross then looks at him. "Well with that pink shirt still you." Chandler then looks down at the shirt and back to Ross. "You gave me this and said it was a guy's faded salmon." Ross starts to laugh "That's just what Joey said to me when he gave it." Joey then looks at them and responds "That's what my Mom told me."

Rachel then taps Ross's shoulder and he looks over. "Sorry But can we eat now I'm starving" she says because she hasn't had a chance to eat since they were so busy unpacking. They all sit down and soon everyone begins eating. After a while in silence Phoebe has and idea.

"So Ross how's Ben?" She asks nonchalantly and Rachel looks at him curiously "Who's Ben? She asks. Ross starts to get nervous "Well he is uh kinda of um my son." Rachel is surprised that he has a son then figured he must've have him when he was with Carol. She then responds calmly "Wow how old is he?"

Ross looks at her and is surprised with her response most women he said this to would be more uncomfortable. "He's about three months he's at Carols and Susan's." Rachel looks at him in confusion and realizes his mistake. "Susan is Carols uh partner."

Rachel nods her head "Oh what's it like being a parent?" Everyone looks at her because whenever this subject is brought up people tend to say things like "what are the odds" and then just try to avoid or change the subject.

Ross smiles and says "Well it's really amazing despite all the headaches he can give ya." He chuckles and Rachel can't help but giggle. "Why do you ask?" She thinks for a moment and says. "Well I don't know actually I guess since we're roommates now I should know so."

Ross nods and goes back to his food and so does she. Everyone just goes to their food and enjoying the rest of the evening.

Ross and Rachel's apartment

Ross and Rachel just get back from Monica's and they flop down on the couch stuffed from Dinner and desert. Rachel smiles and looks over at Ross "That was so good does she always cook like that?" He chuckles and responds "Yeah and you're gonna get invited to a lot more." She sighs "Man I'm gonna get so fat if she keeps this up."

Rachel thinks about the time she spent with Ross and his friends and smiles. "You wanna know something Ross." He smirks and looks over t her blue eyes "What" He says. "I never had a group of friends like you have. Most of the friends I ever had were all really shallow and only talked about shopping, men and sex."

They then just stare at each other getting lost in the others eyes. Subconsciously they both start to lean in but Ross yawns ruining the moment but Rachel laugh at this. "Now who's tired?" She asks teasingly then yawns herself. "Still you apparently." He says and both laugh st this.

Ross puts a hand on her leg "We should get some sleep." Rachel nods her head "Right yeah we each got a long day tomorrow." They head over to their rooms and turn to look at each other. "Good night" she says he then leans in placing a gentle kiss on her cheek but it's enough to send shivers down her spine. "Goodnight sweet dreams" He says with a smile and heads to bed. Rachel then puts a hand on her Cheek and smiles her dreams would be sweet indeed. With that she heads off in her room.

How was that please review and I hope everyone had a happy New Year.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for the long update I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Rachel moved in and she loved it. She had a job, good friends and a great roommate things were good.

Right now she was at her office in Bloomingdales doing some filing when her boss Joanne came over.

She taps her shoulder "Rachel" she says. Rachel turns to her and asks "Yes is there something wrong Joanne?"

She then gave Rachel a sympathetic look and Rachel already knew what it meant.

Later Ross was on the couch watching the discovery channel when Rachel bursts through the door. She aggressively takes off and hangs up her coat and sits down next to Ross.

Ross turns off the T.V. and turns to Rachel "Rough day at work."

Rachel lets out a breath "Oh you know the usual woke up, went to work, did my job then they fired me." She says anger building up.

Ross puts an arm around her and she starts to calm down "They had to make some cuts so I guess I got the short straw. They said it was for some stupid company shit I don't understand."

Ross starts to rub her shoulder to give her some comfort which seems to help and she leans her head on his shoulder. "Now I lost my only way to make money."

Ross looks at her "Don't you have savings." She shakes her head "I spent it all when I started my life."

Ross then says "You must've been an expensive baby." He says to lighten up the mood which seems to work since she starts to laugh a bit.

She then says "I mean when I started my adult life I had to rely on my daddy's credit cards until over a year ago. And I can't go back to him or anyone from my old life."

Ross is confused by this "How come?"

Rachel then responds "Well anytime someone tried to send me money or anything to get me to go back home. I replied with um." Rachel didn't wanna finish that sentence.

Ross then reassured her "Come on you can tell me I won't judge."

She took a deep breath "I told them each time that they are spoiled bitches who can't do anything for themselves and will be divorced in 5 years and to screw themselves."

Ross then starts to laugh but tries to disguise it as a cough which she notices.

Ross then says "Hey come on you'll get another job it's not like you don't have experience."

Rachel looks at him with sad eyes. "Ross I barely worked there for a week and they fired me. And just when I thought I figured things out." Throws her head against the couch.

The door suddenly knocks and Rachel looks at it. "Who's that?"

Ross goes up to the door and says "Carol" before opening the door.

"Hello Ross how are you?" She says holding on to a stroller with a baby in it.

Ross nods "Good so I'll see you when you come and pick him up."

Carol nods and they say their goodbyes and she leaves.

Rachel gets up and looks at the stroller and sees an adorable baby boy. "Aw he's so cute is that Ben."

Ross picks up Ben and holds him "Yup say Hi Ben." He holds him up to her face and says in a high pitched voice "Hi Rachel nice to meet you."

Rachel laughs at this "So uh how long is he gonna be here?"

Ross says "Only on the weekends he'll stay in my room so you won't have to worry."

Rachel then nods her head and Ross leaves to put Ben in a crib in his room. When he comes back he sees Rachel on the couch again looking through the newspaper.

Ross sits down next to her "Whatcha looking at?"

Rachel huffs "A job at least a temporary one until I get a decent one. Man there is nothing I can do in here." Throws the newspaper on the table.

Ross puts an arm around Rachel again "Relax Rach."

Rachel responds "Well how am I gonna pay for my share of the rent or groceries and stuff. You'll end up kicking me out." She says as she moves and turns away from him.

Ross grabs her by the shoulders to turn her to face him. "Rachel I won't kick you out okay besides you can always just find another place to at. What's the worst that will happen."

Rachel then says "We'll I can't get money, won't be able to pay bills off or any credit cards if I still owe any, and worst of all it will prove my dad was right that I can't make it on my own and that I should've married Barry."

Ross raises an eyebrow "Barry?"

"My ex fiancé we were supposed to get married but I snuck out of the bathroom window the day of. And ever since then I wanted to prove I can make it on my own and now I can't. Here I am trying to figure out my life while Barry and my ex best friend Mindy are planning the wedding I walked out on or climbed out." Says Rachel sadness building up after each word and she starts to sniffle.

Ross then pulls her into hugs which she greatly enjoys.

When Ross pulls away "Hey I have an idea why don't you come to the park with me and Ben take your mind off things."

Rachel shakes her head "I don't know Ross I've never been good with kids."

Ross says "Come on please." He looks at her and she see's brown puppy dog eyes and she has to admit he looks adorable.

"Okay fine" She says giving in. "Just give me a few minutes to change."

A Little Later

Ross had everything they needed for a day out in the park. Food, drinks and Ben who was in his stroller.

Ross was about to go check on Rachel when she appeared wearing a white T-shirt and a leather jacket and skinny jeans that showed off her legs.(Sorry but I'm bad with fashion) And he had to admit she looked gorgeous.

"Ready?" She says snapping him out of his trance. He shakes his head "Yeah let's go."

And with that they leave.

At the park

Ross and Rachel are sitting on a picnic blanket eating some of the food Ross brought and Rachel had to admit she loved this.

Ross put Ben in between his legs and he just smiled even though he couldn't do much with a baby only a few months old it was still nice.

Ross then grabs a grape from the basket "I'm gonna toss it try to catch it in your mouth."

Rachel nods and opens her mouth. Ross carefully aims and then he throws it and she catches it.

She squeals in delight "Wow I got it I never did that before."

He laughs "Do you always get this excited about anything."

She laughs and lightly shoved him. Rachel then looks at Ben who is looking at her with his hands up.

Ross notices this and begins to hand Ben to Rachel who starts to freak out. "Uh Ross what are you doing?"

Ross smiles "Don't worry he just wants you to hold him. You can do it Rach."

He hands Ben to Rachel and she holds him nervously but when she sees his face she calms down. "Aw he's even cuter than before."

Ross nods "Yeah he has that power over ya."

Just then a lady passes by and looks at the scene "Aw what a lovely family" she says. Before Ross or Rachel can correct her she had already left. Ross and Rachel then look at each other and realize that they do look like a family.

A little later Rachel is folding the blanket that they were sitting on while Ross was securing Ben in the stroller.

Rachel then goes over to Ross and taps his shoulder "Hey Ross."

"Yeah." He says as he turns around.

She takes a deep breath "Thank you honestly for this it really helped me calm down."

Ross nods "No problem Rach and don't worry about finding a job right away I understand your position so take your time."

Rachel then wrapped her arms around Ross's neck who was bit taken back by this but Wrapped his arms around Rachel and sunk it in.

A little in the distance three women who were carrying shopping bags and wearing expensive clothes turned to the direction of them.

One of them says "Is that Rachel Green?"

Ross and Rachel pull away.

The other one looks to "It is what is she on a date with some loser."

Then they see them push the stroller and the last

one says "Oh my gosh no way."

Ross then suddenly remembers something and goes back and Grabs Rachel's sweater and she hugs him again.

But before letting go one of the Women snaps a picture of them on her phone and posts it. As they leave.

Sorry it took so long to update and as you may have read I used some parts for other stories like "Your truly" and "Forgetful Love" in this chapter. Please Review and again sorry it took so long.


End file.
